1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device, an output system, and an output method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technology of delegating the authority to output print target data to be output from a printing device, to a substitute user, and having the substitute user output the print target data (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
However, in the above conventional technology, the print request made at the terminal device of the user is accumulated in a device connected to the network, and therefore the substitute user cannot output the print target data from a printing device that is not connected to the network. Thus, even if a printing device is connected to the terminal device of the substitute user by an interface such as USB, the substitute user needs to output the print target data from a printing device connected to the network. Furthermore, the substitute user cannot output the data by specifying a desired device from the terminal device. Accordingly, when outputting output data accumulated in a device, the user cannot output the data by making use of the functions and the performance of his/her own terminal device, and therefore the convenience is impaired.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-084179